Powerpuff Rebooted
by carmenkhoiaos
Summary: The girls grew up seperated from each other. They will have to get along to destroy the forces of evil that have gathered as a result of their growing powers.


A/N: Please enjoy this story.

I own nothing

* * *

Sugar... spice... and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction: Chemical X! Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born…

My name is Buttercup. Three months ago I was an orphan. Now, I have two sisters, a father and a duty that can't be given to anyone else. Believe me, I've tried passing on it. It's not possible. Why you ask? My sisters and I have ultra-superpowers. Blossom, Bubbles, and I have dedicated our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Chapter 1 (Three months ago)

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP!"

Buttercup pressed her thin pillow harder against her ears. Every morning was the same routine. Her foster father, Jake, would wake up yelling. This would lead to her foster mother, Heather, yelling at him to shut up. This would wake the little kids and Jake would call her to get them. They would cry and Buttercup, being the eldest at 15 years, had to calm them down. There were four kids under the age of five. They were Stevie, Grace and Jen. Heather and Jake had taken on three teenagers too. Buttercup shared a room with both Gwen and Franklin.

The yelling got louder. Buttercup knew if she didn't get up, Jake would barge in and throw her out of bed. She sighed one more time and got up. She threw her pillow down and stormed out the door. She walked into the kitchen in her green pajamas and her black hair in a mess. Buttercup was tall with thin black hair and green eyes. The little kids sat on the ground, covered in fruit loops, crying.

"There you are!" Jake's voice boomed through the kitchen. He had messy black hair, an unshaved beard and brown eyes. "Get these brats out of here!"

Buttercup grabbed the little kids. As soon as they were off the ground, they stopped crying. Buttercup held them all under one arm. She searched the cabins for their regular breakfast, ignoring her arguing foster parents. She held everything under the other arm and walked out of the house into the garden. Buttercup set the kids down and shoved a bowl of fruit loops in front of each of them. She leaned against a tree and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

The garden was one of the most well maintained areas of the house. Buttercup felt a connection to nature and had a green thumb. She felt a small hand touch her leg. Buttercup stared into Jen's blue eyes. She was smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Can you fly with us again?"

Buttercup looked behind Jen. Grace and Stevie were smiling as well and their fruit loops were almost done. She sighed.

"If I take you up, will you finish your breakfast and get ready for school without arguing?"

"We promise!" all three of them said.

Buttercup got on her knees and held her arms out. The little ones grabbed onto her tightly. She slowly began to hover above the ground. The little shrieked in delight. Buttercup flew higher above the roof. The kids laughed the entire time. She brought them back to the ground.

"Now, keep your promise."

The little ones went back to their breakfast. Once they were done, they went back into the house and got ready as promised. Buttercup dressed quickly. She wore a black jacket, with a black pants and a green tank top. She left her hair draped over her shoulders.

Gwen and Franklin were in the kitchen making their lunch. As the little kids came down, Gwen threw them their lunches. This was the best part of Bubbles' morning. It reminded her that she wasn't suffering alone.

"Are you still here?" Jakes' voice came from upstairs. The kids packed up everything and made a beeline for the door. "Get outta here!"

The foster kids down the road to the school bus.

* * *

Buttercup sat in her first class and stared out the window. The class was filing in. She hated this part of the school day. Everyone made noise and because of her super-hearing, she heard everything! The only other students that were seated were Blossom and Bubbles. They were surrounded by other kids chatting up a storm but they were still seated.

Bubbles lived up to her name. She had a bubble of positivity surrounding her 24/7. It got annoying for Buttercup at times. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her clothing always included baby blue. Today it was a baby blue spring dress with a bow at the waist. She helped her grandmother, who was also her guardian, make all of her clothes. Bubbles had never spent any money on the designer clothes other girls wore. She also had a strange connection with animals.

Blossom was the straight A student. She knew everything about everything. She annoyed her as well. She had ginger hair and red eyes. Her eye color scared the students at first, but they got used to it after a while. Her color scheme included red. Today it was a red t-shirt with blue pants and a red silk scarf. She lived with her rich parents. She was an heiress to all of their business ventures.

The teacher finally came and the class attempted to quiet down. "Next week will be the spring dance. I expect all of you to be there. This year it has become compulsory."

Buttercup groaned. As if she had heard her, Bubbles turned to look at Buttercup. Bubbles looked confused as Buttercup looked annoyed. She had groaned too softly for anyone to hear. Bubbles' arm flew into the air.

"Buttercup doesn't want to go!"

Buttercup nearly screamed. How could Bubbles rat her out like that?

"Buttercup, the dance is compulsory." The teacher repeated.

"Yeah, great." She sank further into her chair.

"I believe that the school board has made a good decision." Blossom said. Buttercup sank even further into her chair. "Attendance has gone down in the past two years…"

"No one asked for an analysis Blossom!" Buttercup yelled.

"But I'm giving one, so sit back and relax!"

Blossom and Buttercup stood up at the same time. They got to each other faster than the students could see. Bubbles was just as fast as them and stood between them with her arms held out. It took the teacher a minute to catch up to all the drama.

"Blossom, Buttercup… detention!"

"What?" both of them yelled.

"You will help the spring dance committee with their final preparations!"

Buttercup felt one of her powers flaring up. She shut her eyes and headed back to her seat. Blossom also sat down and the class resumed. Bubbles kept looking at the two girls who would help her that afternoon. As the head of the committee, she had to be there. Blossom and Buttercup had been fighting as long as any of their schoolmates could remember. Almost like sisters, Bubbles thought.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really wanna know if you like it and if i should be putting my time into this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
